Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technical filed of liquid crystal display, more particularly, to a color filter substrate, a producing method thereof and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of liquid crystal display technique, LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has been widely used in the display field.
The LCD typically includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate assembled together, as well as a liquid crystal layer charged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The LCD can adjust light from a backlight source, for displaying images. Normally, the backlight source is a LED backlight source emitting white light, which is formed by a blue light emitting chip in cooperation with a yellow phosphor powder.
However, color filters in the existing color filter substrate have relative bad color filtering capability. The colored light which is formed by filtering the white light with the color filter, has spectrum with relatively large FWHM (full width at half maximum). Further, the LCD has a relatively low degree of saturation, and the power consumption of the white light LED backlight source is relatively high.